1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving body.
2. Related Art
As a physical quantity sensor, a physical quantity sensor element which includes a fixed electrode disposed to be fixed, and a movable electrode that opposes the fixed electrode while being separated at a certain interval and provided to be displaceable, and detects a physical quantity, such as an accelerating velocity or an angular velocity, based on an electrostatic capacity between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4238437).
For example, the physical quantity sensor element described in Japanese Patent No. 4238437 includes a base plate portion and a beam structure body which is supported by the based plate. The beam structure body includes an anchor portion, a weight portion, a beam portion which links the anchor portion and the weight portion to each other, and a plurality of movable electrodes provided in the weight portion. In addition, the physical quantity sensor element described in Japanese Patent No. 4238437 includes a plurality of fixed electrodes provided to be positioned on both sides of each movable electrode. The physical quantity sensor can measure a change in the electrostatic capacity between the movable electrode and the fixed electrode, and can detect the physical quantity based on the measurement result.
However, in the physical quantity sensor element described in Japanese Patent No. 4238437, since the movable electrode is elongated and the strength thereof is low, there is a concern that the movable electrode comes into contact with the anchor portion and gets damaged when strong stress (impact) is applied.